Señor Optimista
by Kristall Blauw -en HIATUS
Summary: Todo empezó con un beso, ¿cómo pudo acabar así? Fue sólo un beso, únicamente un beso.


—_¿Jugamos a la botella?_

—_Vale._

—_Bien._

—_¡Sí!_

—_¿No juegas, hermano?_

—_Paso de esas cosas._

—_Tú te lo pierdes, Ed._

—_Ya, juguemos._

_Se sientan en círculo. Giran la botella._

—_¡Y los primeros son: Alphonse y Winry!_

—_¡Beso o cachetada, tú decides, Winry!_

—_¡Beso!_

—_¡Que lo bese!_

_Lo besa. Ruidos y chiflidos de fondo. Winry guiña el ojo._

—_No iba a golpear a mi amigo de la infancia._

* * *

><p><strong>FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix y demás empresas. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro. La canción, Mr. Brightside, pertenece a The Killers.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SEÑOR OPTIMISTA<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Has estado viviendo un infierno, te estás consumiendo. No sabes si podrás aguantar, quedarte callado, _te estás saliendo de tus casillas_. ¿De verdad podrás olvidarte de lo que pasó? Sin embargo, estás actuando como siempre. _Lo estás haciendo bien_, te dices.

Ella ya no es más tu amiga de la infancia. Ha dejado de serlo, ahora es (casi) oficialmente de la familia. Tu cuñada. Es tu cuñada. ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto? ¡Ah, sí! Dos semanas después del beso. El beso, recuerdas. _Todo empezó con ese beso, ¿cómo pudo acabar así si fue sólo un beso?_ _Fue sólo un beso_. Pero ella es la culpable de tu estado, ella te besó. Fue ella la que puso sus labios contra los suyos en un beso sorpresivo e indomable, tal y como ella.

Caminas inquieto por la casa. No quieres estar ahí, no quieres verlos juntos. _No puedes verlos; _el simple hecho de saber que tal vez están ahora tomándose de la mano y besándose_ te está matando_. Y si los ves, estás seguro de que los _celos tomarían el control_. No quieres eso. No puedes permitírtelo. Ella es tu cuñada, él tu hermano. No puedes interponerte, tampoco debes hacerlo. Ellos se aman, se quieren, estás seguro de ello. ¿Lo estás? Sí, sí lo estás; y eso es lo que más te molesta, saber que, aunque te hubieras adelantado a tu hermano, ella no te hubiera aceptado. No lo hubiera hecho.

Ahora sales de la casa. Tal vez dar un paseo te ayude a serenarte. No. No lo hace. Pasas horas y horas afuera, entre los prados, visitas a tu madre, charlas con tus conocidos, pero en todo lo que piensas es en ella. Siempre en ella. Sólo en ella. _Te estás deprimiendo_, _lo quieres todo_, todo de ella. Pero, de nuevo, te recuerdas que es de tu hermano. Ella lo ha elegido. Lo ha elegido. Y puedes verlos. Él sentado en el sofá, ella recargando la cabeza en su hombro, abrazados, charlando de cosas al azar. _Ahora acaricia su pecho_, él se acerca a su rostro y prueba sus labios en un beso apasionado, lleno de calor. Ella no piensa ni un segundo en ti mientras sucede. _Te deja ir_ de su pensamiento, si es que alguna vez pensó en ti. No le importas. Y a ti te gustaría ser él. Te empiezas a sentir mal, _tú estómago se siente enfermo_.

Pero todo eso no ha sucedido. Ni el abrazo, ni la charla y mucho menos el beso, porque tú sigues en los prados verdes de Rizembull, deambulando; _todo está en tu cabeza_.

_Los celos se están llevando lo mejor de ti_, te convierten en algo que no eres, _te arrullan como si fueran una enfermiza canción de cuna_. Corres, decidido a detener esta situación, o tal vez a empeorarla. No estás seguro de lo que sucederá, pero _el destino te está llamando_. Vas a corroborar ahora mismo si estás enamorado de ella o solamente ansias besarla porque ella fue la primera mujer que te regaló esa experiencia o, tal evz, porque es prohibida.

Entras a la casa abriendo la puerta con tal fuerza que la azotas. Buscas con la mirada en la sala. No están allí. Ni ella ni él. Te apresuras en dirección al taller. La encuentras ahí. Está sola. Te alegras por esto, pero no tienes tiempo ni de sonreír. Él puede llegar en cualquier momento. Te precipitas hacia ella, la giras, la tomas por la cintura con tu mano derecha mientras tu otra mano se desliza por su sonrosada mejilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —te pregunta asustada. Ignoras su cuestión. Te apoderas de sus labios dulces, suaves. Ella no se resiste, pero tampoco te regresa el beso. Descubres que eso te excita.

No te importa que ella sólo se haya quedado allí, quieta entre tus brazos, la sigues besando igual. No sabes si pasan minutos o segundos desde que iniciaste, pero continúas; pasas tu mano izquierda a su nuca, la entierras entre sus rubios cabellos. Podrías estar así todo el día.

Pero algo te sorprende; de repente, ella comienza a corresponderte. Sonríes contra sus labios, pero no te separas. Se escucha un ruido. No, no es un ruido. Es una voz. La voz de tu hermano. "¿Qué pasa aquí?" Ha dicho. Esto es malo. Se suponía que no deberías haberte tardado, que esto era justo lo que querías evitar. Dejas a Winry ir. Ella mira a tu espalda asustada y sorprendida, tú puedes sentir la ira de tu hermano. No quieres voltearte. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Has besado a su novia, la novia de tu querido hermano, por el cual darías la vida. Además, sabes que en el momento en el que te voltees él te pedirá una explicación y luego, probablemente, pondrá a Winry a elegir. Lo primero no te asusta, lo segundo sí.

Con el beso has comprobado que estás enamorado de ella, de una forma apasionada. ¿A quién elegirá ella? Seguramente a él, te dice la culpa. Pero te ha regresado el beso, te susurra la esperanza. ¿En quién deberías confiar?

Te giras, miras a tu hermano a los ojos, sin temor, sin vergüenza. Me elegirá a mí, te repites una y otra vez porque, desde hoy, eres el _señor Optimista_.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el oneshot más extraño que he hecho. Que igual sé que casi nadie leerá. Pero la canción me lo pedía a gritos. Traté de darle ese sentimiento de urgencia y frustración que me transmite la canción, por eso encontré que el presente, las frases cortas y la segunda persona eran mejores.<strong>

**Las líneas que están en cursiva durante la narración son pedazos de la canción de The Killers, auqnue claro, adaptadas para que encajaran con la segunda persona.  
><strong>

**No soy fan del AlWin, pero he venido a darle más diversidad al fandom y este fanfic es únicamente el inicio, no quiero ser simplemente la chica que sólo escribe EdWin o Royai. Ya verán por qué lo digo.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
